Diamonds are Forever
by MaplePucks
Summary: Spade Crown Prince Matthew is seriously injured and there is only one person that can help. Joker King Gilbert. Scooping him up out his old life, Gilbert thrusts him into a new life in Diamonds. But first, Matthew has to survive the night. As time passes, Gilbert can't read Matthew's Fate at all. Was this all a mistake? Was Alfred the one meant to be King instead of his brother?


**Hello all!**

 **A wonderful new story for you! It's been a while, don't get as much time to write as I would like these days. But 'tis an adult life.**

 **This story goes along with an RP Cardverse world my friend and I have created. Had to think of a reason Matthew isn't King when we both think he's older than Alfred (in this verse, they aren't twins). Gilbert is King of Jokers, help's things along. We've been roleplaying in this world for, gosh, nearly three years now. Time flies!**

 **Enjoy, comment fave! All good things!**

* * *

When they arrived at a small house near the Diamonds castle, Gilbert knew the first thing he had to do was stop Matthew's bleeding. It was getting bad. The Crown Prince of Spades blood didn't run blue, that was for sure, Gilbert thought with a smirk. His hands, his clothes, Matthew, everything was covered in thick red blood. He wasn't worried, though Matthew's injuries may have warranted worry from other people, but Gilbert was a Joker. He could see people's fate. And currently, Gilbert was still able to read Matthew's, he kept checking, just to be sure. The Prince had a future, a glorious one at that. He was going to survive, no doubt about it.

Just had to get the bleeding under control now. Two stab wounds to the abdomen sure did bleed a lot.

Easing Matthew gently down onto a bed in the corner, Gilbert set off to search the house that wasn't his for some supplies. Water, cloths, a bowl. Once all of those were procured, he came back and knelt beside the Prince. To his credit, Matthew was taking this all pretty well. He hardly made a sound, not a moan or groan. He only cried softly at pain when Gilbert jostled him. There was no complaining about how much pain he was in, no terrified whisper from his lips about the feeling of death creeping onto him.

Gilbert was slightly impressed with his fortitude. It came highly unexpected from the shy Prince. Though it worried him, Matthew should be screaming in pain and the injustice of what had just happened to him.

Washing the wounds took some time, but Gilbert wasn't too worried about getting them very clean. Once they were at the castle, their next destination, the nurses there could do a much better job. This was only temporary. Gilbert pushed down on Matthew's stomach, trying to stanch the bleeding and Matthew bit his lips, closing his eyes in obvious agony. The Joker looked at him sympathetically.

"Birdie, it's ok to scream, ya know. Most grown men on the battle field don't take an injury like this well. You're hurt, let it out." Gilbert encouraged, really wishing he would. This stoicism was a bit unnerving.

"N-no, I deserve this." He breathed.

"How you figure that one out?" Gilbert replied, giving him a what-the-hell look. "Those thugs were after your brother Alfred and the dumbass had to drag you into things. You didn't deserve a thing, Mattie."

That was an understatement. Gilbert was so mad at Alfred right now, he almost wished he was in Matthew's place. Matthew had given Alfred the money to pay off the goons that ihe/i owed. Then, Alfred had brow beat and coerced his own brother to go with him to meet the goons! The moment Matthew had agreed to do it, Gilbert saw his whole fate change in an instant. That's why he was here, he knew he had to help Matthew out, Aces be damned. He couldn't let the Prince die because of the stupidity of his brother. Gilbert had played a hand in changing Matthew's fate. His punishment would be severe but it was all worth it.

Matthew coughed up some blood.

"I-I should have stopped him f-from getting mixed up in gambling with t-them. I knew h-he was running with a bad crowd a-and I did nothing t-to stop it. Some future K-king I am, c-can't even take care of my own b-brother-" He stopped, gasping for air. Gilbert pressed down harder on the wound as he continued, breath ragged. "I-is Alfie ok? They didn't hurt him did they?"

"Ok. Ok. First of all. Shut up. You'll make a fabulous King one day. You went with Alfred to protect him from harm, that's sounds pretty Kingly and noble to me. Secondly, you're worried about Alfred? Seriously, you've gotta sort out those priorities, you're the one frigging bleeding!" Gilbert exclaimed. He stare at Matthew hard and received a pleading, puppy eyed look in return.

"J-just tell me i-if he's ok… please."

Gilbert couldn't say no to those scared purple eyes. "Ja, he ist just fine. The goons broke his arm real good but he's gonna live. Now hush and listen to what I've got to say. The next little bit is super important for you." Gilbert said, checking on the wounds. Still bleeding. A lot. He'd have to make this exposition really brief, they had to get the castle nurses.

Being satisfied with news about his brother, Matthew didn't protest, relaxing on the small bed. "Alright, G-Gilbert. I'm listening."

"Gut. From this moment on, you are no longer Crown Prince Matthew William Jones. You are a Diamond who goes by the simple name Matthieu Williams, pronounce it all Diamond like." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"W-what?"

"Tsk, I thought you said you were listening. In order to get help here in Diamonds, you gotta pretend to be one of them. Tension is still high, even with that peace-cease fire thing going on. Bottom line, they ain't gonna help a Spade but they'd happily help a Diamond in distress." Gilbert explained. The blood was starting to slow. That was good, well hopefully good. It could just mean Matthew didn't haven't any more to gush out in large quantity. Gilbert wasn't a doctor, how was he to know? He could still read Matthew's fate, everything was fine.

Matthew arched his eyebrow quizzically, "H-how long do I have t-to pretend to be a Diamond?"

Gilbert grimaced, "Until a little Bunny comes to visit you. You'll know when it's time, all I'm going to say is you'll be here a long while, better get use to it." He replied. Now that the bleeding had all but stopped, Gilbert moved to getting Matthew out of his Spade blue cloths. He needed to be in Diamond yellow.

"Gil, s-seriously. How long is a long while?" Matthew was trying to sit up but Gilbert forced him back down gently. He wasn't going to like the answer but it was better than the alternative that could have happened if Gilbert hadn't stepped in. He sighed, looking away so as not to look into those searching lavender eyes.

"Let's just say you aren't going to make it to your coronation in two years."

The room filled with a tangible, strained silence that was only broken by Matthew's uneven breaths. Gilbert continued to look down, wishing Matthew would say something. Anything. He had just dropped the world from underneath the young Prince and he wished Matthew would reassure him that he had made the right decision. After a long few minutes, tears ran down Matthew's face.

"I-I'm going to die, a-aren't I?"

Gilbert gasped and was quick to wipe the tears away with his thumb, "No, no! I didn't say that! Look, it's super complicated Fate, Aces type stuff. Point is, you were isuppose/i to die tonight, in fact, you supposed to be dead like an hour ago. Your Fate has been rewritten cause I saved you, you gotta stay hidden in Diamonds a few years. Your brother is going to become King in your stead-"

"A-Alfie is gonna be King of Spades?! H-he's reckless a-and immature! I love h-him but he can't b-be King! He runs with a bad crowd a-and he hasn't groomed like I've been s-since birth. I've gotta g-get back to S-spades!" Matthew cried out, trying to force himself back up. But he was too weak to be a match for Gilbert and the Joker pressed him back against the bed.

"Would you use your head?! With the injuries you've got and the amount of blood you've lost, you'd be lucky to make it to the end of the street, let alone leave Diamonds! Nien, you are staying." Gilbert growled but then his tone softened as Matthew stopped working against him. "Look, after tonight, Alfred's a changed boy. Trust me, he's gonna straighten up and fly right, not be so rebellious. You've got nothing to worry about. Now, you have your disguise, I need mine!"

Gilbert straightened up and snapped his fingers. In just an instant, he grew a few inches shorter, his silver hair exploded with length down his back and his physic changed. His laugh was now feminine as he watched Matthew's reaction to his change in appearance. Gilbert admired his new body, and then smiled at Matthew.

"G-Gilbert?"

"Nope! The name's Julchen! What do you think? Pretty awesome for a girl, huh? Diamonds are more willing to help a damsel in distress too." He smiled, proud of his disguise.

But he didn't have long to admire it. Matthew made an odd gurgling noise and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The Joker sprung into action, knowing that wasn't good. He ignored the fact that Matthew's fate had gone a little hazy, hard to read. It was probably nothing, he was suppose to be dead after all. The fate in store for him just needed to work out a few more kinks. Everything was still fine. Gilbert hoisted him up and ran out of the little cottage.

With the use of his teleportation powers, Gilbert was at the servants entrance under the main castle in mere seconds. It bought Matthew just a little more time, he was nearly unconscious, going into shock from blood loss. Gilbert kicked the door hard, for all he was worth trying to get someone's attention.

"Show time, Birdie. Follow my lead, don't say a word about Spades and remember your name is Matthieu Williams now." He whispered into his ear as the door flung open, an irate looking matron in her night attire glaring at Gilbert.

"Young lady! What is zhe meaning of knocking on our door so late-"

"Please! Please, miss! I-I didn't know where else to go! It's my boyfriend! H-he was attacked by thugs and he's hurt bad! Please, you have to help me! He's gonna die!" Gilbert screwed up his face into a blind, emotional panic, shaking Matthew who had now gone completely unconscious. The matron looked them both up and down and then her face softened.

"Quickly, bring him inside, lay him on zhe cot in zhe next room, I'll fetch my fellow matrons. We will do all we can, young miss!" She said before rushing away down the hallway.

Gilbert followed her direction, running into the other room to get Matthew comfortable. The situation looked bad, Matthew was breathing hard, blood had started to flow again. Gilbert frowned, Matthew looked like he was in absolute agony. It was heartbreaking. Could he really be dying? Kneeling down at Matthew's side, he took his cold hand and gave it a squeeze. There was no response, Matthew was out, beyond merely just sleep.

"I-I'll just read your Fate. Nothing to worry about, Birdie." He smiled, trying to reassure himself more than the deaf ears that words were spoken into. But Gilbert's fears soon turned into realities, Matthew's Fate was unreadbale. A dark, jet black void of nothing rushing past his vision. His future had been erased, just like that. The Joker shook his head, panicking. He had checked and checked, making sure that Matthew was going to be ok, and now it was just gone, and he wasn't so sure anymore.

The poor boy could be at deaths door within an hour and Gilbert would have no way of knowing. No way of preparing either one of them about the possibility.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by quite a few matron's rushing in. They were armed with the tools of their trade, Gilbert saw gauze and instruments, huge needles with a spool of heavy looking black thread. They made their way over, pushing him gently out of the way as they descended like vultures onto the poor Prince.

Standing a respectful but within earshot distance away, Gilbert watched and waited. Bloody gauze after bloody gauze was thrown on the floor at his feet. Maybe it was the female hormones rushing around in his body now but the man who never cried started to sob as he watched. Tears streaked down his face with every yell and order the matron's barked out. The mood changed, they became more frantic, panicked even. Gilbert felt himself loose his breath when someone yelled out that Matthew had lost his.

That was more than Gilbert could take. He had seen death more times than he wanted to talk about being a Joker and he didn't want to see this. He turned away and walked into the hallway. The lonely, cold dark hallway. When he first came in, it had had a different vibe. It was warm and rescuing before, comforting was a word he would have used. Now, it was too big, too poorly lit and felt like a grave yard. Gilbert shuddered as he hugged himself, sliding down the wall to sit with his head in his knees.

Time, as a rule, passes fairly slowly for a Joker. In the end, he wasn't certain how long he had been sitting like that. Hour, two, a whole day? He couldn't say. It felt like an eternity for him. It was only when a matron placed a gently hand on his shoulder that he picked his head up. She looked grave. Foreboding. Like she had bad news to give.

"Miss, I'm afraid I-" Gilbert held up a hand to stop her. She didn't need to go any further. It was clear what she had to say and Gilbert wasn't ready to hear it.

"Please, I just want to see him." Gilbert replied, his voice tender and fragile, like it might break the dam inside of him at any moment if he said too much. The matron simply nodded, offering no more information but instead a hand to pull Gilbert off the floor. She didn't try to argue, or persuade him to let her finish. Gilbert knew then that Matthew, Prince of Spades, was gone.

The kind women led him back into the room, where the others were finishing up. They were mopping. Mopping the floor clean of blood right underneath where Matthew laid dead on his cot. This enraged Gilbert. He was a PRINCE. Not some commoner to be treated this way. How dare they mop near him?! His beautiful body should be on a pedestal, adorned with roses and Spade lilies. He should have the finest of the fine clothes on and he should be mourned properly by his people. Not lying on a dirty, blood soaked cot with matrons mopping up his blood beneath him.

But reality was a harsh mistress and Gilbert deflated as he opened his mouth to chew the matrons out. He couldn't breath a word about Matthew actually being a Prince. A Prince of Spades no less. With tensions already rocky between the Kingdoms, on the shaky, unstable legs of peace, a dead Spade Prince in Diamonds would not go over well. The crushing weight of guilt washed over Gilbert. It was his fault Mattie wouldn't get the respect he deserved. Because he had tried to save him. In vain. The boy had still died.

Maybe there was still time to catch his spirit and bring it to the Joker realm. He could become his new apprentice. It was the least Gilbert could do for him.

He made his way over and sat on the side gently, taking Matthew's hand in his. He froze for a moment. Still warm. Matthew's hand was still warm. And…

There was a pulse! It was very weak, hard to detect but it was there! Gilbert practically jumped up.

"H-he's not dead! He's not dead, you can't give up on him!" His shrill, girly voice screamed out. It made the matrons jump and look at him in wonder. He urged them, "I-I feel his pulse, he's-"

"Miss, please calm down. We are fully aware that he is still alive as of right now." One said calmly and patiently, as if she was explaining this to a child. Gilbert felt his temper flare but managed to give her a confused look instead of a hateful one.

"Then why did another Matron come out to the hall to tell me he was gone?"

"Pardon, but I never actually said-"

"Shut up!" Gilbert finally snapped. "Semantics! Point is you came to tell me something you were 'afraid' to tell me and if it wasn't that Matthieu was dead then what the hell was it?!" He yelled in the highest pitch his female voice could go. His tension and nerves had got the better of him and he knew it, but right now, he just wanted to know why everyone still looked so sad when Matthew was alive.

They all looked afraid to speak for a moment before the head Matron cleared her throat. "We are sorry, we have done everything we can. He is alive now but we are not expecting him to live through the night. His heart is weak, and there has been so much blood loss. I'm sorry."

As soon as she finished speaking, they all hurried out, every last one of them. Gilbert was left alone with Matthew and he felt his spirit break. Matthew was going to die. Maybe he wasn't dead right now, but he was going to die. There was nothing Gilbert could do. Saving him and taking him from Spades had been for not.

Time seemed to slow around him, again. Minutes or hours ticked by with only Matthew's shallow, slow breaths to mark them. Now that Gilbert was alone, he snapped his fingers and changed back into his real form. The King of Jokers sat there in all his humbled glory, stroking Matthew's cheek delicately with the back of his fingers. His still heart was breaking, every moment that went by. When was Matthew going to take his last breath? Would he wake up and jolt in pain before hand? Or would it be peaceful and smooth, passing to the other side? One thing was sure, Gilbert was going to grab his soul before he could make the cross over. He would be the new Joke Apprentice. No doubts about it.

Tears began to fall after a while and he shook his head, wiping them away with a free hand.

"Birdie, I'm sorry you won't get the funeral you deserve… forgive me someday, ok?" He said softly, pulling Matthew into his arms to cradle. This was it. He couldn't take any more suspense, he was going to take Matthew's soul now. He didn't want the boy to be in any more pain.

But before he could pull Matthew's soul out, there was a commotion out in the hall, Gilbert froze for a moment, listening to the nurses rush about. Another critical patient maybe? Who else would come to the castle like this? Well, whatever is was, Gilbert was sure not to be bothered-

"My Prince! What are you doing down 'ere? At such a late 'our! Back to bed at on-"

"Miss, s'il vous plait, forgive moi. But I 'eard zhere is a boy down 'ere zhat came in with some terrible wounds. I 'ave been informed zhat 'e will not last zhe night."

"Oui, sire. Zhat is true but-"

"I do not wish for 'im to die alone. I 'ave come to see 'im to zhe end."

"Sire, firstly, 'e is not alone. 'is girlfriend is in zhere with 'im. And secondly, you don't even know zhe boy!"

The voices were drawing closer, coming towards the room Matthew was in. Gilbert was wide eyed, listening.

""e is a Diamond, oui?"

"Oui, Prince Francis… "

"Zhen I do know 'im. As future King, I am not about to let one of my citizens die without respect and compassion."

The door knob rattled and the hinges creaked. In a flash, Gilbert changed back into Julchen. The tears turned on full force, not that he really need to act this part out, but he rocked and held Matthew. Just as Prince Francis fully walked into the room, he let out a sob. If it hadn't been such a sad situation, Gilbert might have laughed at how Francis scurried across the room in his flowing, girlie nighty.

"P-Prince Francis?" Gilbert asked in a shaky voice. Really, what was Francis doing? Gilbert knew he was kind-hearted and gentle but this was above and beyond anything that Gilbert had seen him do before. He was partly in real shock over the Prince standing before him. Francis reached out with a soft hand and placed it on Gilbert shoulder.

"Oui, mademoiselle. I am sorry." The Prince said softly before kneeling down beside the cot. "Is 'e already gone?" He asked in so soft and caring a voice, Gilbert nearly missed it. He wiped his eyes and shook his head.

"No, sire. He's still hanging on by a thread."

"May I?"

Gilbert only now realized that Francis' hands were outstretched to take Matthew's. With just a single nod, he got up at let Francis scoot closer. He wasn't sure what was happening the moment he moved. There was an energy in the room, a spark of something Gilbert couldn't quite place. Everything was still, deathly silent, not even the Matrons where speaking outside of the door. The flame in the small candles that were lit to help with the smell of blood stood still. Time stopped, Gilbert was sure this time. No mistaking the signs. The only people who still functioned in this still world was Francis and Matthew. Gilbert himself had come to a stop and could only watch in awe.

At first, when Francis warm hands first touched Matthew's, nothing seemed to have changed. His ragged breaths continued to fill the room, the Prince was still on the verge of tears. Everything seemed just the same as it was.

But just as suddenly as time had stopped, Gilbert's vision exploded with color, bright yellows and blues danced in front of his eyes. He stumbled and gripped the counter, unnoticed by Francis who only had eyes for the dying boy. A dizzying amount of visions started to pour into Gilbert's head.

Matthew and Francis. Francis and Matthew. Matthew in the kitchen, baking all sorts of cakes and sweets, seeming to be directing the other chefs. Francis stealing away onto a moonlit terrace, greeted by Matthew in the shadows. Rendezvous in the vineyards, tasting sessions in the kitchens, midnight dances to the waltz of a privately acknowledged love and adoration.

Matthew's, or should he say, Matthieu's Fate had been restored. And Francis had his hand to play in it. Soul mate's. Gilbert took a sharp breath, they were soul mate's!

"Miss! Miss! Goodness, are you alright?!" Francis was in his face, shaking him, looking over him worried. Standing over him, why was Gilbert on the floor? He blinked the last of the sickeningly sweet visions from his vision and sat up, furrowing his brow.

"Huh, yea, yea, Frann—uh, yes, Your Highness. I'm not sure what just happened there. But I am alright." He smiled a little sheepish grin to reassure the Prince and to his astonishment, Francis chuckled back at him.

"Per'aps you were just too over joyed at zhe news."

Gilbert blinked, "What?"

"Oh you must 'ave heard that bustle of Matron's zhat just came in! Zhey were all a twitter of confusion and rapture. Your boyfriend, Matthieu," Francis stopped at his name and smiled so pleasantly Gilbert smiled too, it was infectious. "'e will be ok! Nobody iz certain what 'appened! But 'is heart picked up pace and 'e 'as more color now! 'e is not at death's door! You must have been so overwhelmed, you passed out for a moment, I do not blame you!"

As Francis talked, it all became clearer and clearer. This had been Fate's design all along. To bring these to together, some how, some way, they had to be brought together. And both being Prince's bound for Kingship, it would have never happened the way the universe wanted it to, the way it was meant to. Gilbert felt the relief wash over him. Matthew was going to be alright. In way more ways than one. He gave Francis a polite curtsey and laughed.

"Well, maybe it was just your Princely proximity that helped my poor Matthieu."

At the very least, Francis had the decency to blush and look fondly at Matthew, a boy he had known all of five minutes and hadn't even gotten the chance to speak to, "Per'aps you are right. Somezhing told me I 'ad to come down 'ere to night. Like a little Birdie whispered zhe idea into my 'ead and zhen flitted off again. Does zhat make sense?" He asked.

Gilbert smiled and sat down on Matthew's bed side again, "Oh trust me, sire. That makes all the sense in the world to me." He winked so that only Matthieu would be able to see. "I think you are gonna like it here in Diamonds, Mattie. You'll be use to it in no time."


End file.
